


I Won't Lie

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Infamous [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Danger, Death Threats, M/M, Secrets, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telekinesis, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark should have just listened to Jack.





	I Won't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you guys so much for following this series. So I've been dealing with some depression lately which is why you havent seen my little notes and my stories have been pretty short. But i love you guys <3 thanks so much for the support.

 

"You need to relax." Mark says sternly, and Jack's eye twitches as he laughs.

 

"I'm calm. What're ye talkin' about?"

 

Mark runs his hand through his hair nervously, glancing back at the guy he was about to escort then back to Jack. "I...do alot more here than you think."

 

"Explain."

 

"I...well...I escort people too..."

 

Mark watched as Jack raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, and damn that insane ass smile.

 

It would put even Hannibal to shame.

 

"Escort? So, he thinks he's fuckin' ye tonight huh?" Jack says, and Mark goes to interrupt him but changes his mind when he sees the testy look in his eyes. "Well he's about to get fucked by _somethin_ '." Jack finishes with a laugh, pushing past Mark who goes to grab his arm.

 

He gasps in pain as his hand becomes immobile, suspended in the air as Jack turns around slowly.

 

"Do you think ye can stop me?" He says, glancing down at Mark's arm as he struggles. " _Never_ stop payin' attention to me Mark...ye won't like it. Besides, somethin's off about-"

 

"Jack! You can't just fucking waltz back into my fucking life and make it change! You left _me_ , remember??? And nobody is _fucking_ anyone, I only do hand stuff." Mark smirks, and Jack gives him a rude look before flicking his finger and letting his arm go. "Christ is that how that knife felt?"

 

"There's something...wrong." Jack whispers, and Mark rolls his eyes at him.

 

Fucking Seàn coming back with his crystal eyes and pouting face.

 

Stupid Seàn with his dark past and cryptic introductions.

 

Goddamn _Seàn_ with his jealous attitude.

 

"I'll make you a deal," Mark finds himself saying, and Jack lifts an eyebrow, still kind of on the edge with the static still looming under his voice, "tell me why you're here, and I'll leave with you right now. If you can't do that, then I'm leaving with Alex and you're gonna be gone when I get home."

 

"Fuck you." Jack says between gritted teeth, and Mark sighs, pushing past him and grabbing Alex's hand and heading off to a private room.

 

"Lover's dispute?" Alex asks, and Mark wished he would just shut the fuck up and take his dirty favor and leave him the fuck alone. He opens the door and leans on the frame, brows furrowed in concentration.

 

"Just get on the goddamn bed and shut up."

 

"Will do baby," Alex says, and Mark shuts the door and locks it, drowning out the sounds of Jack calling his name in the hallway.

He turns around quickly, and nearly gets hit in the face with...something?

 

A gun.

 

A  _gun._

 

Okay why does he have a gun?

 

His hands go up as Alex locks his hand securely around the trigger, aiming it directly between Mark's eyebrows. "But first, let's go someplace a little more...quiet."

 

Mark swallows as the guy motions him towards the side door that leads towards the dumpsters with the gun, all the while laughing behind him.

 

What did he need with Mark?

 

"Why are you kidnapping me????" Mark demands, and then he feels a harsh blow to the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

 

_"You should have listened to Jack."_

>  


End file.
